


Day 22: Ice

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, F/M, Haters come @ me, Hypothermia, I am so damn tired, I got 99 problems and writing Daminette December is one, I swear, Look mom no Adrien Salt!, Snow, THIS IS NOT ANGST, falling through the ice, ice ice baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: “Damian!” Marinette cried out as she was thrown over his shoulder. “Put me dooooown!”However, Damian did not put her down. Instead, he adjusted his hold on her. He laughed out loud as Marinette unsuccessfully tried to get him to set her back on the floor. When her actions had no effect on the man, she stopped. Wasted energy and all that.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Batfamily Members, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Clumsiness, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Day 22: Ice

“Damian!” Marinette cried out as she was thrown over his shoulder. “Put me dooooown!”

However, Damian did not put her down. Instead, he adjusted his hold on her. He laughed out loud as Marinette unsuccessfully tried to get him to set her back on the floor. When her actions had no effect on the man, she stopped. Wasted energy and all that. 

Marinette huffed. “Where are you even taking me? I’m tiiiiirrrrred!”

“We both know instead of going to sleep you’ll work on your latest design. You cannot fool me. So, I am commandeering your time and we are going to go ice skating. In the backyard.” Damian explained. 

“Ice skating?” Marinette asked, perking up. Well, as well as one could, being a sack of potatoes. “Never been.”

“We are fixing that today, Marinette.”

“Sounds like a blast.”

“Don’t patronise me, Angel.”

“But where’s the fun in that?”

“I am still carrying you.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” Marinette asked. After Damian stayed silent, she continued. “Well it wasn’t a very good one. Learn to threaten people better. Or better yet, learn to manipulate them in such a way that you don’t  _ have  _ to threaten them.”

“Sounds mischievous.”

“Plagg’s been rubbing off on me.”

“Plagg?”

“Black cat Kwami. God of destruction.”

“Well, yes, I am aware. What happened to Tikki?”

“Adrien is borrowing her. We switched so that I would still be protected in Gotham if the need arose. He’s Manbug incase of an Akuma while I’m away. Also have Kagami, Chloe, and Luka prepared to help.”

“That's… kind… of him. Surprising, considering it is Agreste.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“He is a spineless coward.”

“You know why he acts the way he does.”

“Yes, because he is a coward.”

“No, because it’s the plan. We need to figure out where his dad’s lair is. And plan a way to get Nooroo and Duusu away from Nathalie and him.”

“Why can’t the Kwami’s just search for him, and or ask Nooroo themself?” 

“Because, if Duusu is not in use, then they are recalled. Nooroo is not allowed to leave Gabriel’s side. Plus,” Marinette added. “How would we explain getting into the mansion and the lair without giving away the Kwamis?”

“Hmph.”

“Yea, complete stupidity, but secrets are for protection.”

“I am aware.” Damian said as he set Marinette on her feet. He then took her coat and put it on her. Soon after scarves, hats, ear muffs and gloves followed. By the time Damian was satisfied, Marinette resembled a colorful marshmallow. He then put on a coat and gloves himself and picked her up again.

“Daaaammmmmiiiiii!” Marinette drawled out again. “I can  _ waaaalllk  _ all by myself!”

“I am aware.”

“Then let me down!”

“No.”

“Why not.”

Silence followed. Marinette huffed and succumbed to her fate as Damian carried her to the lake.

Once there, winter boots were replaced with ice skates. Wobbling on her feet, Marinette walked to the ice. Damian followed her, making sure she wouldn’t fall.

It was not Marinette’s first time skating. In fact, she had done it with Adrien, Luka and Kagami when Adrien took Kagami out on a date. Soon after, Marinette gave up her stalker-ish crush on him. It wasn’t healthy, nor was Adrien’s obsession with Ladybug. They were both lucky they each learnt how bad their relationship would be if it continued. Learning from their mistakes, Adrien and Marinette quickly became like siblings to each other. Soon, Kagami and Adrien became official, as well as Luka and Chloe.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Marinette turned to Damian. After some lessons from Kagami, she was decent on the ice. Enough not to let her clumsiness show. 

Together, they skated around the ice rink, creating rivets in the once pristine ice. But, Marinette’s clumsiness would rear its ugly head. In a dramatic and convoluted string of events, Marinette had fallen. And not just to the ice. No, she had fallen  _ through  _ the ice. 

Fuck.

Damian immediately shed his coat and gloves, along with his shirt before plunging into the icu waters. He could handle the cold. Marinette could not. Sinking into the icy depths, Damian searched for the bug.

Spotting a flash of color, Damian swam after it. Kicking his still ice skate covered feet, he reached the girl. He grabbed her jacket and swam up with the now unconscious superheroine. But all the layers added too much weight. 

Cursing in his mind, Damian started taking off the layers if clothing he had put on before. Scarves, hats, and jackets sunk down to the bottom as Damian saved the girl. He was able to pull her to the surface, where he immediately picked the girl up again and ran to the manor.

——

Marinette woke up feeling warm and fuzzy. Ironic, considering she had fallen into a lake before she woke up.

Hmm. Maybe she should get up.

_ But it’s so warm! I wanna go back to sleep! _ Marinette internally debated. 

However, the decision was made for her when Marinette heard voices at the foot of her bed.

“Why hasn’t she woken up yet? It’s been a day and a half!”

“Gee, I don’t know Jay, maybe we should ask her!”

“Oh wow, why didn’t I think of that, Dickface? We just lucky that we finally got Demon to go to his room and sleep.”

“Hnng….” Marinette groaned, gaining the attention of Dick and Jason, who were in the room. “Would you shut up? I’m trying to decide if I want to go back to sleep again.”

“No! Don’t go back to sleep!” Dick cried out.

“Why?”

“You have been unconscious for a day and a half! Ever since Damian brought you back from when you fell in the ice! He’s been worried sick!”

“Hnnng… you are an ass. I want to stay in my warm bed, though.”

“Okay, pixie,” Jason laughed. “Dick’ll get Alfie and Dami. I’ll make sure you don’t fall back asleep, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

It seemed such a small time before there was a whirlwind of action. Damian had run to her room as soon as he got the news. Alfred had done a medical checkup, and Tim had checked in on her. She talked with her friends, and told them what had happened. They were worried, but relieved she was okay.

One plus side to almost dying by hypothermia (which she had learnt had happened form Damain), was that she got extra cuddles from her over protective boyfriend.

All in all, it was a winning ending for the family.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted a preview of this over on my Instagram, blondie4404!!


End file.
